


Cuffs

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Klance smut, M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), klance, klancesmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Allura's training exercise for the paladins cause Keith and Lance to get themselves into some interesting situations.





	Cuffs

“I need all the Paladins to the main deck for a new training exercise!” Allura’s voice blared over the speakers, waking everyone up. Keith launched himself out of bed, hoping it would be some kind of fighting task. Hunk rolled out of his bed and tied his headband around his head. Shiro was already up, doing pushups in his room. Pidge groaned at the early hour, but began to follow the others down the hallway. Lance remained in bed, his headphones blocking out Allura’s voice.   
“Okay, so today… wait, where’s Lance?” Allura began, until she noticed a missing Paladin. “It’s fine I can explain the exercise to you four and then one of you can explain it to him!” She beamed. Not a second later she whipped out a handful of things that looked like bracelets. “These, if you don’t recognize them already, are handcuffs! These are what that alien used to leave Lance tied up to that tree awhile ago.” Keith smirked. “I’m glad you seem excited Keith!” Allura said, noticing his grin.   
“Oh, uh, yeah sure Allura,” he responded, looking away.   
“Okay, so here’s the exercise! Everyone will group into pairings of their choice and then they will be connected for the next few days, and that will be for everything. We have to be completely comfortable with everyone!” She smiled, looking a bit too excited for this training exercise.   
“But Allura, there are only five Paladins, yourself included, so is Shiro being left out?” Pidge chimed in.  
“Oh no no! Shiro will participate like all of us!” Allura reassured Pidge.  
“I will be the only one not participating,” Coran called from across the room, “My duties around the castle are mine alone, and I shall keep it as such!”  
“Okay! So pair up!” Allura said, Shiro immediately stepping to her side. He grinned at her and she felt her face grow a little warm. Pidge threw her elbow into Hunk, indicating her choice of partner. That left Keith by himself.   
“Oh guys no, come on, don’t make me pair off with Lance,” Keith said, almost sounding desperate. The last thing he wanted was to be handcuffed to Lance for however long Allura decided to torture him for.   
“Sorry Keith, training is training,” Shiro said, throwing him his set of cuffs. He then proceeded to cuff his wrist to Allura’s.   
“Now remember, these cuffs have a bit of slack, allowing about five feet of distance,” Allura said, pulling her wrist away from Shiro’s to show a glowing beam. “Now here you two are,” she said, tossing the other cuffs to Pidge and Hunk.   
“This exercise will be a breeze,” Pidge said, “Hunk you don’t mind staying up a little later than normal to help me with my research do you?”  
“Nope,” Hunk replied, “As long as you won’t mind being in the kitchen so I can make dinner.” Pidge nodded.   
“Alright Keith, you bring your cuffs to Lance and begin the exercise.” Allura instructed. Keith looked down at the cuffs in his hands and nodded, slowly turning and walking towards Lance’s room. He walked down the hallway slowly, trying to enjoy his last few moments of peace before being connected to Lance for a few days. He arrived in front of Lance’s room and huffed, clicking the door to open. There he saw Lance sleeping, his headphones still covering both of his ears. His mouth was parted open, ‘He looks so… kissable,’ Keith thought, before shaking his head, ‘what the hell? Gross.’ He walked across the room quietly, stopping still when Lance began to talk.  
“K-Keith, wait,” Lance mumbled. Keith squinted his eyes at Lance and whispered back.  
“Wait for what? Your dumbass didn’t get out of bed.” He took another step forward.  
“Nnghh…” Lance moaned. Keith stopped completely his face turning bright red at the sound. ‘What the fuck is he doing?!’ Keith thought, moving forwards again. He reached out and touched Lance’s arm.  
“Lance, wake up.” Keith said, shaking him a little.  
“K-Keith… so… nghh…” Lance responded, before jolting up, his headphones falling off. “Keith?! What the hell man?!” Keith glared down at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Keith dangled the cuffs in front of Lance’s face.   
“W-whoa there Keith, I didn’t know you were into that kinda stuff man,” Lance said, his voice almost sounding a bit nervous. Keith felt the blood rush to his face.   
“It’s for a training exercise and we were assigned as partners for it,” he said, turning his face away from Lance. He clipped his cuff onto his wrist then went to grab Lance’s wrist.  
“Whoa, whoa, right now?!” Lance said, adjusting his blanket to fall over his midsection. “Can’t I go the bathroom first?”   
“Fine, but make is fast, Allura will be pissed if she sees that we aren’t connected yet though.” Keith sighed. “Meet me in my room when you’re done.” He said, exiting Lance’s room. Lance sighed, lifting up the blankets.   
“I hope he didn’t notice…” he sighed, getting up and rushing to the bathroom. After fully situating himself he left the bathroom and went to Keith’s room. He clicked the door open. “Alright. I’m as ready for this as I ever will be,” Lance said, extending his arm forward to Keith. Keith got up from his desk and cuffed the remaining cuff onto Lance’s wrist. The two looked at each other and huffed. “So how long do we have to do this?”   
“For however long Allura makes us,” Keith responded as he began to walk out of the room.  
“Whoa, slow down there,” Lance said, being tugged after him. “Where are you going? Because I need to take a shower!”   
“You haven’t showered yet?! I thought that’s what was taking you so long in the bathroom!” Keith huffed, stopping to turn to Lance.   
“Uh, no, have you showered today?” Lance said, trying to avoid the bathroom topic.   
“No, I shower at night, which is something you’ll have to get used to.” Keith stated, beginning to walk forwards again, until he was unable to. “Hey what the—,” he started, looking behind him he saw Lance sitting on the floor, with his arm held up. “Lance what the hell are you doing?”  
“I’m protesting,” he responded. Keith rolled his eyes, ‘These next few days are going to kill me,’ he thought.   
“Fine, we can go shower.” He said, sighing.   
“So, quick question, this thing doesn’t seem to give us enough space to use to showers…” Lance said, pulling his wrist to show the lack of space it gave the two of them. Keith’s face began to turn red as he realized what Lance was getting at. ‘I can’t shower with Lance! What if I said something stupid or compliment his body or—what the hell am I thinking?!’ Keith shook his head.   
“The point of the exercise is to be fully comfortable around your partner.” He said, trying to remain calm.   
“I wish I had been partnered with Allura, I bet she has a bangin’ bod,” Lance said, grinning to himself. Keith rolled his eyes. ‘I’ll have nothing to worry about if he keeps talking.’ He thought. The two began to walk down the hallway together to the bathrooms. They got into the bathroom and then the two began to realize another problem with the use of the showers.   
“Uh, Keith, the way these cuffs are on us… will we be able to fully undress on our own?” Lance said, looking at the cuffs then back at himself. ‘Fuck he’s right, we will at least need to help each other with our shirts,’ Keith thought.   
“I should only need help with my shirt,” he responded, not making eye contact with Lance.   
“Right, I mean same, I should be fine to do everything else on my own then too…” Lance began to trail. ‘He didn’t want help with any else… did he?’ Keith thought, looking over at Lance from the corner of his eye.   
“Here, help me,” Keith said, using one hand to begin to lift off his shirt. Lance looked over at him and nodded, reaching out to grab his shirt. Keith swallowed nervously, feeling Lance’s fingertips touching his side. He raised his arms up and Lance pulled his shirt up and off of him. The beam allowed the shirt to pass through it.   
“Oh look at that! The clothing safely going through the beam! Sweet, I guess we can do our shirts on our own after all!” Lance said, tugging his own shirt off. Keith watched, biting his lip a little.  
“Uh, you okay man?” Lance asked, noticing the onlooker.   
“Oh yeah, sorry, just zoned out,” Keith said, leaning down to pull his boots off. The two got down to their boxers and looked at each other.   
“Sh-should we just keep these on?” Lance asked, looking away from Keith, rubbing the back of his head nervously.   
“No, the exercise is to be completely comfortable with the other person, it will be fine, we’re both guys anyways.” Keith responded, “This must be more uncomfortable for the others, both of them being of the opposite sex and all…” he trailed off. ‘Yeah maybe if I wasn’t so fucking gay this wouldn’t be so damn uncomfortable,’ he thought to himself, looking away from Lance.   
“If you say so dude, but I guess I should let you know this before you make the choice… I’m actually bisexual. If that makes you uncomfortable I completely understand and--,” Lance began before Keith tugged his boxers down. “And… okay I guess it doesn’t make you uncomfortable then!” He finished.   
“We will stand back to back and take turns facing the water. Got it?” Keith said, feeling Lance’s movements to take his own boxers off.  
“Uh yeah, that works for me,” Lance said. Keith walked forwarding, forcing Lance to walk backwards. Keith stopped in front of the shower without warning, causing Lance to bump into him. Keith’s face turned bright red at the feeling of Lance’s naked body touching his own.   
“Lance watch it!” He snapped, turning the shower on.   
“S-sorry, I didn’t know you had stopped walking,” Lance responded. The two were able to shower without any problems… almost. On one of the rotations Lance lost his footing, slamming into Keith, plummeting them both onto the shower floor. Lance landed on his ass with legs wrapped around Keith, who had landed ontop of Lance. Keith had managed to land on his hands and knees, but his face was against Lance’s chest.   
“Ow…” Lance said, “Oh my god, I-I…” he started, looking at Keith, who was slowly pulling his face away from Lance’s chest. “I’m so s-sorry Keith I slipped and I--,” he started, before Keith’s face was only a few inches away from his own.  
“Lance…” he started, his eyes piercing into Lance’s.   
“Uh… what is it?” Lance said, turning his head to the side and unwrapping his legs from Keith’s torso.   
“I-I hate you.” Keith said, pulling his face away and beginning to stand up. He grabbed Lance by the arm and helped him up as well. ‘What the fuck was that you idiot?! You had the chance to kiss him… to maybe of even done more and all you say is I hate you?!’ He thought to himself, standing up fully now, turning the shower off. The two dried themselves off in silence, then dressed and left the bathroom. The two walked down the hallway, using all the slack they could from the cuffs. Lance eyed Keith without turning his head, finding himself eyeing him up and down. ‘Keith really does have a nice body…’ Lance thought before stopping himself, ‘What the hell dude, Keith is your rival you can’t be checking him out!’ Keith suddenly stopped and faced Lance.  
“Lance, I think we should act like what happened never did happen. Agreed?” He asked, looking sternly over at Lance.   
“Oh uh, yeah totally Keith!” Lance said, rubbing the back of his head nervously with his hand. ‘Though I can’t stop thinking about it…’ Lance thought to himself.   
“Let’s go get something to eat then,” Keith said, starting off towards the kitchen, pulling Lance behind him. The two entered the kitchen where they found Hunk already cooking and Pidge perched on the counter right next to him.  
“Oh hey guys,” Pidge said, “how’s your training going?” She asked, trying to hold back giggles. Keith huffed and Lance just grinned.   
“It’s been a breeze, nothing easier than being cuffed to my good buddy Keith,” Lance responded, throwing his arm over Keith’s shoulder. Keith glared over at Lance, pushing his arm away. “So what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Lance asked, going on his tiptoes to try and peer over Hunk’s shoulder.   
“Trying some new stuff with the green goop, you know, trying to add some form of flavor to it,” Hunk responded, continuing to prepare the meal. “Should be done in about a half hour, if you guys wanna come back then,” he said.  
“Sure, thanks Hunk,” Keith said, beginning to walk out of the kitchen.   
“Whoa, wait up there!” Lance shouted, being dragged out of the kitchen. “Keith slow down, you seem more pissed off then usual man, what’s up with you?” Keith didn’t stop walking until reaching his room, dragging Lance into the room with him. He sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hands.   
“Lance. I’m not pissed off, I’m just… frustrated.” Keith said, shifting uncomfortably. Lance sat down next to him.  
“Isn’t being frustrated like the same thing as being pissed?” He asked, tilting his head. Keith huffed and looked at Lance dead in the eyes.  
“No Lance, I’m FRUSTRATED.” He said, pressing his legs together, his face bright red. Lance’s eyes widened and blood rushed to his face.   
“Whoa Keith, but I thought you were straight or…” Lance started.  
“I’m not.” Keith interrupted. Lance looked down at his lap.  
“Are you bisexual then?” He asked, growing a little curious.   
“Just gay.” Keith replied, looking away from Lance. Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder.   
“Hey man, I’m glad you told me, means you trust me right?” He asked, smiling a little.   
“Lance I more than trust you… I’m attracted to you.” Keith mumbled, still facing away from Lance. Lance’s eyes widened again.  
“Is this a joke, Keith?” Lance asked, “You’re always so angry around me…”  
“Its not a joke Lance,” Keith responded sharply. He finally turned to face Lance, his face beet red. “Please don’t make a joke about my feelings either.” He said. Lance stared at Keith’s face blankly, unsure of what to do. ‘Should… I kiss him? Do I tell him I feel the same way?’ Lance thought, unconsciously leaning closer to Keith’s face. ‘His lips looks so kissable and…’   
“Mmmf!?” Lance heard the sound muffled against Keith’s mouth as Keith had closed the gap that Lance had already begun to close. Keith’s eyes were shut firmly, whereas Lance’s were wide open in shock. After a few seconds Keith pulled away, his eyes refusing to meet Lance’s. Lance sat for a moment, breathless, before grabbing the back of Keith’s head pulling him in for another kiss. Lance ran his fingers delicately through Keith’s hair, smiling into the kiss. When the two finally pulled away from each other, Lance smiled at Keith’s blushing face.   
“Lance…” Keith started.  
“Keith, the feelings are mutual, they have been for awhile now.” Lance said, brushing his thumb under Keith’s chin. Keith’s breath hitched at hearing this, looking directly into Lance’s eyes.  
“You’re… sure?” He asked, bringing his hand up to hold Lance’s.   
“Yes. Especially after that… slip up in the shower…” Lance said, a smirk on his face.   
“That and the dreams?” Keith asked, smiling a bit himself, remembering Lance sleep talking that morning.   
“Dreams? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance said nervously, looking away.   
“Oh no?” Keith asked, pushing Lance down against the bed, crawling over on top of him. “Should I refresh your memory myself then?” He smirked. Lance’s face lit up bright red. Suddenly a knock on the door caused both of them to freeze.   
“Hey guys, lunch is ready!” Hunk called through the door. Keith pulled himself off of Lance and off of the bed, then extended his had to Lance.  
“Let’s go,” he said. Lance looked at him and sighed, taking his hand. “Don’t worry… I’ll take care of you later,” Keith whispered into his ear. Lance swallowed hard and nodded, ‘holy shit...’ he thought, following Keith out of the room and to the kitchen. The two walked into the kitchen and were greeted by the two other pairs.   
“Hello you two! How has your training been?” Allura asked, handing them their plates.   
“Its been going well, not as insufferable as I thought,” Keith said, smirking at Lance.   
“Uh! Yeah, I knew it wouldn’t be bad being cuffed to my good buddy Mullet!” Lance said, laughing nervously. The two sat down across the table from the others. The six ate quickly, barely saying a word to anyone.   
“Hunk… this is really good,” Pidge said in between bites. Hunk just smiled. Everyone finished and got up from the table.  
“Shiro and I will do the dishes! You four can go back to doing your daily things,” Allura said, collecting everyone’s plates and silverware. Hunk and Pidge left the kitchen and headed towards Pidge’s room.   
“You two going to be okay?” Shiro asked, noticing a weird tension between Keith and Lance.   
“Yeah we’ll be great!” Lance said, as Keith began to leave. “Well guess I’m off!” Lance shouted, hurrying to catch up to Keith before he started to get dragged. “Where are we going Keith?” Lance asked, hoping the answer would be to one of their rooms.   
“We have to get some form of training in today.” Keith responded sternly. Lance’s face dropped. Keith suddenly stopped, shoving Lance into a storage closet. “This will be the perfect place.” He said, closing and locking the door behind them. The two were surrounded by complete darkness.   
“Uh… Keith I can’t see anything… what’s going on? Keith…? Keith?!?!” Lance began, stopping then he felt Keith pressed his body against his, pinning him against a wall.  
“A training exercise Lance, if we’re supposed to get completely comfortable with each other we should be able to find each other in dark places, don’t you agree?” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear. Lance bit his lip and nodded against Keith’s shoulder. “Heh… that’s what I thought.” Keith said, biting Lance’s ear a little. A soft moan escaped Lance’s mouth. Keith’s hands found Lance’s hips and he began to trail his fingertips up and down Lance’s side. Lance began to press his hips against Keith’s, growing impatient. “Hm? What’s wrong Lance?” Keith said, pressing back.   
“Y-you’re such a tease Keith,” Lance said. Keith grinned, sliding his hands to push Lance’s shirt up and off of him. Once off, Keith trailed his fingers around Lance’s nipples. Lance winced at the feeling, “W-whoa… careful… p-please…” Lance moaned. Keith pulled his hands away to remove his own shirt, tossing it somewhere into the dark. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Lance’s. Keith pressed his lips onto Lance’s neck, starting to suck gently. Lance moaned again, not sure where to put his hands because of the cuffs. So far his arm had just been following where Keith’s had been pulling it. He suddenly felt his arm being tugged down a little. Keith’s body was no longer pressing up against his. He felt Keith’s fingers pulling down his pants and could feel himself getting harder. He felt both his pants and boxers fall to his ankles. Keith wrapped his fingers around Lance’s dick, slowly stroking it. “K-Keith… play nice now…” Lance muttered, biting his lip. He felt Keith’s tongue at his tip, “Mmm… Keith… such a tease…” he moaned. Without warning Keith went from licking Lance’s tip to taking all of Lance’s cock into his mouth. Lance threw his head back, biting his lip, trying not to make too much noise. Keith began to get into a rhythm of back and forth, Lance moving his hips slightly. “I-I’m getting close Keith…” Lance said, his breath hitching. Keith quickly pulled away and stood up, kissing Lance roughly. He pulled away from the kiss and pushed Lance down onto his knees.   
“Your turn pretty boy,” Keith said, taking his own pants off.   
“Aw, you think I’m pretty—?” Lance started to say but was cut of by Keith forcing his erection into Lance’s mouth. Keith placed Lance’s hands onto his hips, allowing Lance to remain balanced. He thrust into Lance’s mouth, causing Lance to gag. Keith pulled away, letting Lance breathe, “Keith… holy fuck… I-I want you to fuck me…” Lance mumbled, trying to catch his breath.   
“What was that Lance? I couldn’t quite hear you,” Keith smirked, pressed his dick against Lance’s face, getting his precum on Lance’s cheek. He proceeded to roughly pull Lance off his knees back to standing, kissing him hard against the mouth. Lance moaned into the kiss and felt as Keith picked him up, Lance wrapping his legs around Keith’s torso. Keith positioned his tip against Lance’s entrance. Lance bit his lip and put his head against Keith’s shoulder. “You ready?” Keith whispered, pressing himself into Lance.   
“Y-yes… do it Keith…” Lance moaned. Keith pushed himself into Lance, ‘Holy shit he’s so tight…’ Keith thought, moaning a bit himself. He began to thrust in a rhythm, Lance holding on tighter, pressing his erection against Keith’s stomach.   
“Heh… someone seems to be enjoying themselves,” Keith said, grinning. “How long has it been since you’ve wanted me, hm?” He asked, picking up the pace.   
“Shut… shut up and fuck me harder,” Lance moaned, biting Keith’s shoulder to quiet himself down. Keith snickered and began to thrust faster, growing close to his climax. “Keith… I’m so close… you keep hitting my… so much pressure, it’s so g-good,” Lance said, his voice muffled against Keith’s shoulder. Keith came into Lance, causing Lance to moan loudly against Keith, as he came onto Keith’s stomach. Keith lowered Lance down, pulling out. “Holy shit Keith…” Lance said, trying to catch his breath.   
“Was it good?” Keith asked, kissing Lance’s neck.   
“It was amazing…” Lance responded, “So… same time tomorrow?” He laughed.   
“Heh, sure, why not.” Keith said, trying to find his clothes in the dark. “I didn’t think this through,” he said, finding a shirt and throwing it at Lance, pulling on the other one he found. Once the two were dressed Keith slowly slid the door open, making sure no one was there. The two exited the closet quickly then started down the hall.   
“Hey guys!” They heard Hunk call from behind them, they both froze. They turned to face Pidge and Hunk.  
“Oh hey, what’s up you two?” Lance asked, grinning.   
“We were going to ask you if you wanted to try some cookies Hunk made… but I am far more interested in why you’re wearing each other’s shirts,” Pidge said, fixing her glasses. The two looked at each other. ‘Shit,’ Lance thought.   
“As apart of the training, if we’re supposed to be completely comfortable with each other we figured sharing clothes should be no big deal,” Keith responded confidently.  
“Hm… I see, well, when you two are ready, Hunk and I will be in the kitchen,” she responded, a hint of a grin on her face. She and Hunk began to walk away.  
“You believe Keith?” Hunk asked her, looking down to see a huge grin on her face.   
“Hell no Hunk, they totally fucked.”


End file.
